


En este mundo hemos sido arrojados

by Vounnx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vounnx/pseuds/Vounnx
Summary: La última vez que se besaron fue en la puerta de la habitación de Tony.Quizá no. Realmente no.





	En este mundo hemos sido arrojados

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, básicamente este es el primer trabajo que me animo a publicar, como se nota en las fallas de edición y posteo previas a esta. Por supuesto, no podía ser más que sobre el barullo de horrores SteveTony que nos han destrozado a todos.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

La última vez que se besaron fue en la puerta de la habitación de Tony. Quizá no. Realmente no. 

 

La última vez que se besaron –y a Steve no le dolía verle los ojos castaños como si le quebraran los huesos— fue aquella vez en medio de una charla absurda sobre energía eólica. Tony mantuvo los párpados apretados, y él, con la certeza que suele tenerse en estos momentos, aquella que precede a la que se sabe será una puñalada fatal (hay unas que no llegan siquiera a doler), observa las pecas en sus mejillas, las pestañas rizadas, los pliegues en la comisura de sus ojos; todo con los ojos propios, secos y maravillados. Sus nudillos acarician la mandíbula con adoración, y no recuerda, no recuerda algo que merezca más reverencia. Tanto amor termina ahogándote, le dijeron. Y Steve, que sintió astillas punzado, creyendo morir por el frío estrangulándole la garganta, pensando en Margaret Carter y su cita fallida para siempre, puede contradecirlo. Tanto amor te confirma que ya estás muerto. 

 

Oh, y Tony. Un montón de enjambres bellos enredados en la cúpula de acero inoxidable. Macizo y ornamentado con oros y rojos como Steve no vio jamás. Quería protegerlo, dilucidó. Dios sabe que tampoco podía perderlo. 

 

Tal vez por eso prevee el final apenas unos minutos antes de abrir archivos y conectar al Soldado de Invierno con el accidente de los señores Stark. Tiene la carpeta, las carpetas, debajo de sus manos (las mismas que una vez rozaron los hombros desnudos de Tony) y lo puede ver sangrar y caer en pedazos; un mundo por otro. 

 

Incluso el Capitán América tiene fallas en sus costuras.

 

Por supuesto, Bucky no tiene culpa. Por supuesto, Steve tiene que levantar el escudo entre ellos y... pero nunca es tan fácil. Ahora nada lo es. O casi nada: fue muy fácil enamorarse de Tony. 

 

También reventarle por dentro. 

 

Y Stark lo mira a los ojos –castaños, doloridos, traicionados– gritando una pregunta que ha escuchado ya en sueños muchas veces. ¿Lo sabías? Y una mierda si no lo sabía. Sin embargo, no es sólo la sapiencia de ese hecho. ¿Lo sabías? Como un bucle, el derrumbe, la mano inalcanzable, el baile sin concretar, un beso sin deshacer. 

 

¿Lo sabías? 

 

Steve sabe y lo dice y no son las lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos de Tony lo que le comprueba el terrible desenlace. Es su mano soltando el escudo. El brazo de Bucky en sus hombros. La sombra de los labios de Tony aquella vez en la oscuridad de su taller, susurrando su nombre en un intento fascinante de salvarlos; lo que se desvanece como todo bajo el mar. 

 

Entonces no fue en la puerta de la habitación de Tony; eso no fue un beso más que un adiós. Tony tocó con la yema de los dedos su barba, su pelo, y no cerró los ojos al presionarse contra él para no caerse. Sabe que esta es su venganza. Sus labios golpean los suyos, sin adoración, sin revelaciones. Lo mira, retándolo. Oh, así es como es entre ellos desde antes de conocerse. Así es como acaban. Imagina a Tony amándolo antes del fracaso. Imagina a Tony en aquel prado de California, brillando (Tony brilla entre la miseria), sonriendo, sonriéndole, una flor en sus manos y una vida entera para decirle quién es. Imagina y es sólo imágenes de su deseo, de la vida que hubiese querido.  
Tony sabe a whisky. Tony parpadea y suspira. Tony escapa en la oscuridad de su mano necesitada. 

 

Ellos pueden morir. El fin del mundo está soplándoles la nuca. En cambio, están aquí mirándose. Es lo que vale la pena, piensa; es por lo que sabe vivir. Ama a Tony. Esa constancia es suficiente para arrancarle de él, como se exige a todo lo bueno en su vida. El fin del mundo es un evento secundario frente a esto. 

 

En otro universo, piensa, podré tenerte. 

 

Entretanto peleará por lo que queda.


End file.
